Momentos Incoherentes
by MadeInJapan87
Summary: — Kaiba, Kaiba sé tu secreto — dijo con sonrisa triunfal — ¿De qué estás hablando perro tonto? — intentando aparentar normalidad. Serie de Drabbles y One- Shot Seto/Joey. Actualizado después de casi 5 años.
1. Brillo

**Brillo**

Por primera vez Joey se da cuenta de algo muy especial por parte de su archienemigo. Lo detestaba a más no poder, aunque el sentimiento era mutuo, y, curiosamente eso lo tranquilizaba. Sin embargo, un día notó un brillo especial en su vista cuando caminaba distraídamente por el patio de la escuela. Se detuvo en seco observando sus ojos, generalmente fríos, ahora demostraban una calidez jamás antes vista por un ser humano que no sea su hermano Mokuba.

Por una extraña razón deseó saber a qué se debía ese traspié de Kaiba. No, no. Optó por omitir su interés, siguió caminando antes de dar vuelta y observar al engreído para luego tranquilizarse al ver su mirada fría dirigida a él.

Tal vez estaba alucinando.

* * *

Serie de Drabbles Seto/Joey. Algunas situaciones serán algo Crack XD. Espero que les guste.

Criticas constructivas son bienvenidas :).


	2. Riesgo

Riego

- Wheeler, esto es un _riego_ –dijo categórico el Ceo.

- Lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo ahora –Joey estaba decidido.

- Mi reputación está en juego, mi hermano no querrá dirigirme más la palabra, si alguien se entera… –habló con tono de enfado.

- Vamos, vamos no es para tanto. Además, ya sabes que no tienes otra elección, Kaiba –mirándolo de forma más intensa –. De igual forma tengo que pagar para verlos y son muy caros –haciendo un puchero.

Echo. Estaba acorralado, el maldito perro de Wheeler lo tenía en sus manos desde que descubrió su más íntimo secreto.

Lo más irónico del asunto; es que Joey también era adicto a "eso". Y quería hacerlo ¡Ya! Con él. Compartir un rato de diversión con el que hasta hace unos días Joey pensó que el Ceo era un témpano de hielo, sin embargo se equivocó…

Estaban en el gimnasio de la escuela, en horas de clase, pero en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar y descubrir eso que tanto avergonzaba a Seto, por dios, él era Seto Kaiba. Pero no podía culpar esa adicción. Era imposible.

Risitas por parte del rubio que con gran esfuerzo reprimió el moreno. Es que era una buena posición. Se sonrojó al punto de quedar como tomate. Jamás pensó que aquello lo compartiría con ese tonto. _Lo veía a solas._

Volvió a repetirlo a pedido de Joey. El Ceo tenía millones de esos vídeos pornográficos en su notebook.

_Sí serán pervertidos._

_

* * *

_

Comentarios?

Tabla de la comunidad Lj 30 vicios.


	3. Encuentro

- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Dulce o salado? –preguntó el rubio, escondiendo tras su espalda las opciones para el otro sujeto.

- Umm. No estoy para perder mi tiempo, perro. Apártate de mi camino –refunfuñó exasperado. Por arte de magia Joey había aparecido en su camino mientras se dirigía a su empresa a pie. Sí, a veces el Ceo no usaba sus medios de transporte y prefería usar, algunas veces, sus pies que lujos de autos.

- No seas tan pesado Kaiba. Sólo elije y te dejaré en paz –sonriéndole con su típica sonrisa Joey Wheeler a punto de ganar.

Kaiba pudo adivinar esa expresión. No caería en su trampa. Le gustaba lo dulce y eso lo supo medio mundo cuando su hermano en una entrevista reveló sin querer sus gustos en el mundo culinario. Debido a eso, cabía la _mínima_ posibilidad que el tonto de Joey Wheeler supiera; por ende, estaba preparando una trampa.

- Salado –respondió al fin, asomando su sonrisa triunfal.

- Error. Te gusta lo dulce –toma, tendiéndole un delicioso berlin. Joey sabía que el Ceo de KC amaba los berlines. ¡Gracias a Mokuba por la información accidental!

Por otra parte, Kaiba se sorprendió bastante, pero no lo dejó entrever en su serio rostro. No había calculado que en este extraño _encuentro_, el rubio reaccionaría así. Por primera vez quedó mudo, y como acto reflejo recibió el exquisito dulce.

- Eres un mentiroso, Kaiba –riendo bajito. Lo dejó por fin solo. Joey se fue comiendo el otro berlin. Porque claro, Joey compró dos berlines. Y tenía la evidente intención de regalarle uno al engreído de Kaiba

¿Por qué?

Simple.

Le gustaba Seto Kaiba.

* * *

_Berlin_: Masa dulce relleno con crema pastelera, otras con manjar o mermelada. Espero que les guste, saludos


	4. Cambios

**Momentos Incoherentes**

**By MadeInJapan**

Kaiba notó algo muy peculiar en el comportamiento del tonto de Wheeler. Sí. Algo muy extraño. Ya no le respondía a sus insultos, y en otras ocasiones; simplemente pasaba de él.

No quiso relacionar este cambio en él con algo que oyó, bueno todo el salón pudo oírlo, gracias a la _suave voz_ de Tea. En fin. Lo que escuchó fue, que Joey estaba manteniendo una relación con un muchacho, que según los rumores, era Duke Devlin.

No supo el porqué, pero comenzó a detestar a Devlin desde aquel día. Gracias a él ya no tenía diversión.

_«Tonto de Wheeler, el amor te está haciendo inteligente»_ se dijo en voz baja.

Colección 30 drabbles para la comunidad de Livejournal 30 vicios. Espero que les haya gustado.


	5. Determinación

_**Momentos Incoherentes**_

_**By MadeInJapan**_

— ¡Qué grande es la determinación de Joey! — dijo muy emocionado el pequeño Mokuba.

— Eso no es determinación, es estupidez y de la grande — haciendo énfasis el castaño.

Estaban revisando videos de torneos de duelo de monstruos pasados. Como era de esperarse, Kaiba estaba evaluando a los duelistas para su nuevo torneo.

— Vamos, Seto. Sé que no te cae bien, pero reconoce que Joey es muy bueno jugando el duelo de monstruos — el pequeño deseaba con todas sus fuerzas convencer a su terco hermano para que dejara seleccionado a Joey Wheeler.

El mayor gruñó por lo bajo mientras un Mokuba resignado abandonaba el despacho de su hermano, último piso del más grande y llamativo edificio de _Domino City._

Seto volvió a repetir el vídeo de una de las grandes hazañas de Joey en un duelo. Sí. Su hermano tenía razón, el perro era buen jugador.

De pronto sus mejillas se tornaron un tono carmesí al percatarse que la polera del rubio se recogió levemente mostrando más piel.

«_Tal vez lo deje seleccionado_» se dijo mentalmente.

Colección drabbles Seto/Joey. Espero que les haya gustado, deje sus comentarios para ver cómo va la hsitoria. También alguna sugerencia. :). Gracias por leer.


	6. Locura

**Momentos Incoherentes**

**BY MadeInJapan**

**Locura**

— ¿Nunca has besado, Kaiba? — dijo en tono de asombro alzando la voz. El rubio estaba impactado. ¿Tanto dinero y fama? ¿Y nunca ha besado?

— ¡Eso a ti no te incumbe, Wheeler! —harto de ese interrogatorio estúpido y sin sentido.

Las cosas cambiaron bastante, y por muy ridículo y fuera de tono, de enemigos pasaron a ser amigos o algo por el estilo desde que Kaiba admitió que Joey era un sujeto para nada desagradable y que desinteresadamente lo salvó de un ataque de resentidos hacia Kaiba. Como persona con una posición social bastante elevada tenía muchos enemigos ocultos; sin embargo, alguien como Kaiba se ganaba enemigos fácilmente así como fácilmente aumentaba su capital.

— Kaiba no te apenes, yo tu amigo Joey Wheeler mantendrá esto en secreto — En tono gracioso y regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora al castaño. Sabía que Kaiba no lo admitiría, éste se delató con un sonrojo revelador en sus pálidas mejillas. — te propongo una locura —. Sonriendo de forma más picara, Kaiba enarcó una ceja pensando qué tramaba, su ahora amigo, cachorro — sé que miras con ojos de baboso en clase a esa chica de cabellos negros, muy guapa por cierto…y…

— ¿De qué hablas, Wheeler? — esta vez nuevamente sus mejillas se tornaron rosa al verse descubierto de su gusto por esa muchacha. Y pensaba que lo ocultaba bien, el maldito perro era observador.

— No lo niegues, pero ¿sabes? — acercándose graciosamente al castaño en su oreja como contándole un secreto.

El más alto aunque fingiendo que no le interesaba y tieso y una fingida mirada de _"no me interesa lo que me vas a decir"_ esperó lo que le diría el rubio.

— Sé que esa niña ha tenido muchos novios. Debe ser experta en besar y tú no sabes hacerlo. Nunca has besado y serías descubierto y quizás ella se lo cuente a todos ¿no te has puesto a pensar en eso? — alejándose de un castaño que lo dejó aterrado cayendo en cuenta de la realidad de sus palabras.

Seto Kaiba tenía su orgullo y un ego en alto. Si era descubierto su imagen caería en mil pedazos. El rubio prosiguió con su discurso:

— Kaiba eres millonario, exitoso y todo el mundo debe pensar que tienes mil novias, admiradoras, orgias, amantes, qué sé yo. Ya sabes, todo lo que se dice de gente como tú — dijo despreocupado.

El castaño no dijo nada, continuó reflexionando las palabras de Joey.

— Y dime ¿qué me propones? — Interrumpió el aludido. Al parecer el CEO escucharía un consejo del rubio, y tal vez lo aplicase. Su ego debía permanecer intacto. Ninguna mujer podía descubrir que era _virgen de labios._

— Simple — se encogió de hombros —, debes practicar con alguien los besos.

— ¡Estás loco! — dijo incrédulo.

— Hablo en serio, Kaiba. Si practicas con alguien de confianza tu secreto estará a salvo. Si lo haces con otra puede que los rumores se esparzan rápidamente — concluyó seguro.

— ¿Y quién es de mi confianza? ¡Nadie Wheeler! — habló tajantemente. Eso quería decir que por muy loco que sonara la propuesta del rubio lo estaba considerando todo por salvaguardar su imagen.

Sí. Era perfecto en todo. Estudiante ejemplar, inteligente, millonario y dueño de una empresa. Debía ser bueno besando, ¡pero no lo era!

_ Jamás ha besado._

No obstante, sí se le presentó la oportunidad de besar al empresario…

— Kaiba tienes a la persona enfrente tuyo para _practicar _— viró su mirada rojo como tomate.

El castaño abrió más sus cerúleos ojos por la inesperada revelación del perro.

— No me mires mal. No me mires mal, Kaiba sólo úsame para aprender a besar. Yo he besado a much**as. **Entonando fuertemente **"as" mujeres**,— no pienses que soy gay. Sólo míralo como alguien de confianza para practicar y olvídate que yo soy hombre. Yo haré lo mismo, pensaré que eres mujer y asunto arreglado y ni modo con tu hermano Mokuba, eso sí que sería raro e incestuoso — dijo graciosamente Joey intentando cubrir su nerviosismo escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul y jugando con éstos graciosamente.

— Wheeler… — estaba sorprendido. De pronto se percató que Joey estaba muy cerca de él.

—Empecemos ahora, en la terraza casi nadie sube — en un tono tímido, aunque su actitud era contraria a su timidez en la voz. Se puso de puntillas ya que el otro era más alto y con sus dos manos rodearon el rostro del CEO. Éste no reaccionó sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos esperando qué sucedería después. Todo fue tan rápido para el castaño que cuando el rubio rozó su boca contra lo de unos fruncidos labios, ya que sin duda Kaiba tenía una lucha entre dejar ser besado por Joey o no. Se sentía estúpido dentro de una escena bizarra que estaba viviendo con quién en antaño se burló. Tenía claro que no era gay, pero aceptar una situación así era de lo más extraño. No obstante, Joey pasó a ser alguien de confianza y era el único al que podía guardar su secreto.

— Relájate — murmuró el de ojos melados. El rubio no era gay, pero le gustaba Seto Kaiba, y si ésta era su única oportunidad de hacerlo, lo haría y disfrutaría hasta en su vejez que se aventuró a besar a un hombre que le gustó. Siempre tuvo ese impulso loco de comerse a besos a ese engreído. Podría ser un desliz, quién sabe. Algo así como _hetero - curiosidad_, un concepto que él mismo inventó y quería experimentarlo con Kaiba. Porque no podía soportar sus acaloradas peleas con el CEO y un impulso de golpearlo, y terminaban sus deseos besándolo apasionadamente en ese entonces, _enemigo_. Hoy en día siendo _"amigos"_ tenía esa oportunidad de aplacar ese impulso.

El contacto comenzó a darse de a poco. El Ceo esta vez relajó sus labios y se dejó querer. El beso fue extraño para ambos, una sensación húmeda pero cálida. Comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas poco a poco. El de ojos azules experimentó sensaciones jamás sentidas. Se aventuró a explorar con su lengua la boca del rubio, mientras que éste traviesamente no lo dejaba explorar tanto interviniendo con su lengua al invasor primerizo. Seto sonrió internamente, el cachorro era malvado.

El beso siguió por bastante tiempo con mordidas suaves y otras bruscas quedando ambos mojados con sus salivas mezcladas. Kaiba pasó su mano por sus labios sacando los restos de saliva con la manga de su abrigo azul.

— Babeas mucho, Kaiba —. Se aventuró a decir el rubio riendo, y de cierta manera, cortar el silencio incomodo que invadió la escena después del beso — para la próxima clase trata de no babear tanto

— Estúpido Wheeler —sintiéndose confuso y sobrepasado en esos terrenos. Se sintió un niño aprendiendo de un experto. Él era Seto Kaiba y aprendería a como dé lugar. Le enseñaría a Joey que besaría mejor que él.

— ¿Sabes? De todas maneras fue bueno. Mañana a la misma hora —. Alzando su mano y tocando el hombro de Kaiba como en un gesto de cercanía y confianza. Le sonrió tan trasparente que ante ese gesto Kaiba le correspondió con una media sonrisa. La misma que le dedicaba a Mokuba en momentos de intimidad.

Ambos se fueron en direcciones diferentes abandonando la escuela.

Kaiba algo paranoico miro en varias direcciones para asegurarse que nadie lo veía, pero para su tranquilidad no vio a nadie cerca. Se permitió tocar sus labios sonriendo y recordando la clase o curso de aprender a besar impartido por Joey Wheeler.

Por otro lado Joey estaba feliz por fin besó a Kaiba como se había prometido que algún día lo haría. Tocó sus labios recordando la torpeza de ese engreído. Hasta lo encontró tierno…

Joey admitió para sus adentros que lo encontraba igual de sexy que Mai.

Pensó maquinando qué otros besos más le enseñaría. No eran gays_, sólo deslices._

_¿Hetero – curioso- bisexual?_ Quizá del mismo modo le transmitió al CEO su _hetero – curiosidad._

_Quién sabe._

___Siempre estuvo esa excepción a la regla en su hetero-vida. Kaiba era la excepción a la regla de Joey Wheeler._

* * *

_Después de mil años retomo esta serie de drabbles aunque este cap no fue drabble muy largo, ejejeje. Espero que les haya gustado. criticas constructivas son bienvenidas. Ya debe estar olvidado este fics._

_Son capítulos no relacionados entre sí, en total pretenden ser 30 como reto personal._

_Le tenía ganas y quién no? Hay casos reales de gente heterosexual que se ha sentido atraido por alguien de su mismo sexo y eso no quiere decir que sea bisex o gays o se vuelvan gays son esas atracciones locas o prohibidas pero siguen su vida hetero xD_

_Saludos!_


End file.
